To melt away
by Mikobunny
Summary: Kino is just what you think is a normal student....Not she has certain things about her that gives things away...What happens when her brother comes back to get her and his friend just happens to fall in love with her...Ha i dunno i make it up as i go alo


Mikobunny: playing chess with Kuwabara Ha!!! You're a complete idiot!

Yusuke: -- You haven't noticed?

Mikobunny: Well I thought he was just ugly as shit but I guess stupidity runs with idiotness!

Kurama: Kitty that's not a word

Mikobunny: YES IT IS!! Ok now who wants to go take a bath!

Kurama: Turns into Yoko

Yoko: ME ME ME!!!! Raising hand

Mikobunny: O crap help me!!!! Runs away

Yoko: About to chase Mikobunny doesn't own any of the yu yu hakusho characters……but I want to own her!! Runs after Mikobunny

Mikobunny: AHHHHHHH Being dragged towards random room Help Please I don't want to do it with him….AHHHHHHHHHHH

Everyone: Sweat drop

Kuwabara: I think Yoko's sexy

Everyone: OO

Yusuke: on…..o…on….with….the…..the….uh….storyFaints

Yusuke marched down the hallways of his school cursing every teacher alive. Suddenly he bumped into someone and fell to the floor. "Oh I'm so sorry" He Mumbled. The girl he bumped into shook her head and got up. She wore jeans with rips in the knees and a black breast hugging no sleeve shirt that zipped up in the front. A gold locket hung from her neck and, Yusuke counted, twelve black bracelets. Her hair had huge black ringlets. She had white bangs and the scariest red eyes. "No it was my fault" She muttered shifting the weight of her back pack "Uh I go to go"

Yusuke watched the girl run out of the building and down the sidewalk. When he turned around there was another girl standing in front of him. She had Black curly shoulder length hair. Her eyes were a chocolate brown and she had a smiled plastered to her face. She wore black baggy pants with a white long sleeved shirt. "What" Yusuke asked in an annoyed tone. "You like my friend?" She questioned. "UH she's ok but I don't know her name or anything" He said. "Well her name is Kino" The girl replied before turning around. "Wait" Yusuke called after her "What's your name?" The girl smiled. "I'm Vivian" She said "now I must catch up with Kino we have 'important things' to do" With that said the girl grabbed her backpack from her locker waved goodbye and ran out. A boy soon followed waving his hands in the air and calling Vivian's name. Yusuke stood there watching the doors and then turned back around only to run into Kuwabara's chest. "Ouch kuwabaka" Yusuke muttered rubbing his head. "Who were the hotties?" Kuwabara asked looking at the doors. "None of your business" Yusuke mumbled walking past the tall oaf.

LATER (Don't hurt me I'm just lazy)

Vivian dragged Kino to the park while nelson (The boy) did weird things with his hands. Once at their destination Kino darted into a tree. Hiding her self on the highest branch. Vivian snorted and sat on a near by swing. "Kino Come play with me" She whined. Kino sat covering her ears. "No" She yelled. Vivian began to cry. "But…I want to play" She cried. Kino jumped down fingering her katana, which sat smugly on her hip. "We have to leave" She murmured. "But…" Vivian began to protest. "NOW" Kino yelled grabbing nelson and running. Vivian followed soon after.

Once they arrived in their house they locked the door. "So why were we running" Vivian panted. "He was there" Kino murmured "But I'll stay watch tonight…Viv you have it tomorrow ok?" Vivian nodded and walked up the stairs with nelson. "Good night" The two yelled. Kino just nodded in reply. This was going to be a rough that he was coming.

Mikobunny: BANANA'S! Listening to music

Yusuke: Smirking so how was it last night with Yoko

Mikobunny: Begins crying He didn't have to do it so rough

Yusuke: OO Wtmi

Mikobunny: I could have helped him but he didn't want me to.

Kuwabara: What were you two doing?

Mikobunny: We had to sharpen pencils for old people.

Yusuke: Falls out of chair that's all you did!

Mikobunny: Grins evilly No that's not all

Yusuke: OO Did you two do it???

Mikobunny: That's classified information so I can't tell but I can say…

Yusuke: YES WHAT IS IT

Mikobunny: Please every one review!

Yusuke: Faints

Kurama: Yep!


End file.
